


Bright (An OC story)

by waterwhosleepwho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, iwaoi isn't the main focus but they do happen, maybe bokuaka and kuroken, no set romance for the oc but that may change in the future, older brother figure iwaizumi, older brother figure oikawa, others probably will as well, protective aoba johsei team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho
Summary: Mika Risa is the princess of seijoh. With a sharp tongue and a wild personality, she slowly captures everyone's attention. *No romance right now, but that may change*
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	Bright (An OC story)

It had been a surprise when they had received a call from Aoba Johsai's coach. Apparently they were doing some kind of bonding activity with them, Nakoma, Fukurodani, and Karasuno, should they accept the offer. It was to be similar to training camp, but based around personal bonds rather than just skill alone. The thought behind it was apparently that the public believed that a good number of players from each team would make amazing players for Japan's national team.

Takeda accepted and relayed to the team that they would be arriving at the tail end of one of their practices. After that, they would wait for everyone to show before playing a few games and then going to the building they had rented out for the week. The building was more or less only because of Nekoma and Fukurodani, but they would all being staying there. So, that's why Karasuno's boy's volleyball team stood in Seijoh's gymnasium at seven in the morning.

As Coach Ukai was talking to Aoba Johsai's coach, Oikawa stormed up to the group, looking pissed. "Where the hell is she? We could have been done by now if she wasn't so late!"

A voice sounded from behind Karasuno, causing them all to whip around. "Aw, didn't realize you were so fuckin' prepared to get your ass beat, Tooru."

The voice belonged to a girl a little taller than Hinata and probably a first year as well. She had green eyes and hair that was dyed all different shades of purple and tied up in a high ponytail. She wore a plain black t-shirt and black volleyball shorts with white stripes down the side. A teasing grin was painted over her lips and a white duffel bag was thrown over her shoulder.

While the girl looked perfectly casual, Oikawa looked like he was about to explode. "Where have you been?!"

"Around," she replies, waving her hand flippantly as she passes through the Karasuno team to lay her duffel bag by the coach's bench.

"That's not- You can't just- Especially when-" Oikawa rages, cutting himself off everytime. The girl rolls her eyes and turns to face Karasuno.

"Hi! You're here for that bonding shit right?" the girl asks, ignoring Oikawa and Coach Irihata who told her to mind her language.

"Uh....yeah. We're Karasuno," Daichi says awkwardly. "I'm Daichi, the captain."

"Nice to meet ya. Wait? Karasuno?" the girl scans the boys for a moment before locking onto her target and lunging. "Tobio! It's been forever!"

Kageyama stumbles back slightly at the sudden weight and sets a hand on her lower back. "Hi, Risa-kun."

The girl huffs and backs out of the hug just enough to glare at him. "How many fuckin' times do I have to tell you to just call me Mika?"

Before anyone can question what the hell just happened, Iwaizumi calls Mika over. The girl releases Kageyama and waves to the others before jogging over to the older boy. They have a short exchange that Karasuno can't hear before Mika is sent to the other side of the court. Oikawa makes his way to Iwaizumi, still grumbling and the coach turns to Karasuno.

"Sorry about her. Mika is.........interesting."

"That is all right," Kiyoko says calmly while Yachi nods in agreement.

"Is she the club manager?" Coach Ukai asks. Loud cheering sounded from the court and they turned to see Mika high-fiving and hugging the boys on her side of the court.

"No," seijoh's coach draws their attention back to him. "She's not even supposed to be here, in all technicalities. I bring her in to go against my boys. The first time was just to teach them not to judge a person by how they look, so that their game wasn't too thrown off in a real match. But now Mika's welcome anytime because she's good. She provides a challenge and the boys enjoy having her around."

"Ah, makes sense," Suga says. After the KageHina quick attack (as Karasuno's taken to calling it) they were way past judging a player by ow they look.

"I apologise for the delay, but you're more than welcome to watch the match. You can stay down here or go up to the balcony, whichever you prefer."

The team bows and thanks the coach before making their way to the balcony. Noya and Hinata instantly sit and dangle their legs in between the bars, while Kageyama sits next to Hinata with his legs crossed. The other opt to stand, Ukai and Tanaka leaning against the wall.

"What're you thinking about?" Takeda asks, noticing the way Ukai's brow furrowed.

"Just wondering how this will play out. I've never known this to happen before, volleyball isn't generally a co-ed sport," Ukai mutters. The whistle blows from below and Mika, now sporting knee pads, sends the ball over the net in a fairly straightforward serve. Mastu receives and sends it to Oikawa who does a setter dump right off the bat. 

What the audience didn't expect was for Mika to have seemingly predicted the move and run up to receive it with the tip of her shoe. This allowed her teams setter to send it up for Maki to spike. One point for team Mika. Said girl winks at Oikawa before fistbumping Maki and preparing to serve again. This time, the serve she sends over is a jumping serve. Not quite as good as Oikawa's but better than Kageyama's. 

Watari picks it up and Oikawa and Iwaizumi perform a quick. It hits Shido in the shoulder and Mika gets under it. She sets it behind her to Kunimi who spikes it over the net. "So, she's a setter?" Kageyama murmurs. He had known Mika throughout middle school, and he supposed they were friends but he didn't know much about her as a player.

Watari receives and Oikawa sets to Matsun, who spikes it to Mika. She sends it up to Yahaba and takes off running. Yahaba sets it to her and she sends it over with a smack that echoed throughout the gym. The game continued like that, with Mika playing every position on the court. She received, set, blocked, and spiked and never seemed to stop moving. Oikawa's team took the first set and Mika's took the second. It was extremely close, the score going into the thirties, but Oikawa's team won the third set. By the end of the second set, Nekoma and Fukurodani had arrived and sat on the balcony with Karasuno.

Mika didn't seem that upset over her loss, judging by the way she ducked under the net to high five her opponents. The three visiting teams make their way down as seijoh's players cool off, most of them walking off to change. Mika, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi stay behind and stand in front of the other teams.

"Hello!" OIkawa singsongs. A couple people return the greeting but most stay silent. "Welcome to seijoh! Sorry about making you wait, but someone was late."

"Be salty all you want, Tooru. Doesn't change the fact that I don't give a fuck," Mika responds, drawing a laugh out of Kuroo. "Moving on, after the boys change they'll take you to the place hat you'll be staying. After that you can play spin the bottle or what-the-fuck-ever you wanna do."

"Oh, Coach wanted me to tell you that you're invited too," Iwaizumi speaks up, looking down at MIka. "You'd room with me and Shittykawa."

"Oh! Well then, we will not be playing spin the bottle. Thanks Hajime," Mika replies. "I am gonna go change now, though, so you and Tooru can explain grounds rules and shit."

"Are you guys dating her?" Lev asks, earning himself a kick to the back of the knees from Yaku. Oikawa and Iwaizumi instantly pull a face.

"Oh God no. We've known Mika since we were kids. That'd be like dating my sister! Gross!" Oikawa exclaims, sticking out his tongue.


End file.
